Wounds Ripped Open
by Lovely Complex Girl
Summary: I thought that once he left, I'd never see his face again. Not only was I wrong about him coming back, but also that it would hurt this much, like a bandage being rippped off a healing wound. RATED T


**Me: YESH! SASUSAKU LOVE! FINALLY!**

**Sakura: TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH! *glomps Sasuke neko***

**Sasuke: *turns to human* Hn. Sakura, get off. *blush***

**Me: O.m.G! How did you-?**

**TEnten: ... *hugs Neji***

**Neji: *turns to human* Tenten. Why did you- *blush***

**Me: *looks at Gaara and Itachi***

**Itachi: *perverted grin* Meowww. *smirk* **

**Me: Forget it. You can stay a cat. *hugs Gaara***

**Gaara: *turns human* YES! I'M HUMAN AGAIN! *points at Itachi* IN UR FACE!**

**Itachi: *thinks* WHAT THE HELL! MEOWWW! *attacks Gaara's face* **

**Gaara: AHHHHH! *runs***

**Me: ... *sweatdrop* GROW UP, ITACHI!**

**Kakashi: Miyumi doesn't own diddly squat. **

**Me: I OWN THE PIGS IN THE BLANKET I JUST COOKED!**

**Sasuke: Hn. *munch***

**Me: HEY! THOSE ARE MINE! T_T

* * *

**

Wounds Ripped Open

Sasuke...

He had left the village three years ago. Yet there I was, my face as white as snow and as cold as glass, staring at the love of my life, my Sasuke, as he crouched in the window. It felt as if the wounds had been ripped open with out any warning, and I was just left bleeding. I could recognize him anywhere. His beautiful onyx orbs seemed to pierce right through me and see my heart. It was the same stare he used to give me when he was trying to figure me out... before he betrayed Konoha, before he betrayed me. He used to tell me I was as confusing and puzzling as a Rubik Cube.

"Sasuke," I whispered as I took a cautious step closer to him, thinking this was an illusion. "Are you real? Or is this another trick my mind has decided to play on me to test my sanity?" Sasuke smirked that damn smirk that I had missed for so long, and I teared up. Until he opened his mouth.

"Sakura," he purred. "Your forehead finally stopped growing. It looks natural now."

I paused. "W-What?" I must have heard him wrong, I mused. Sasuke would not let that be the first thing he tells me after being dead for two months. Sasuke smiled so angelically as I swayed closer to him, tempted by the beautifully delicious smell of him.

"I said, my cherry blossom, your forehead has finally-."

I punched him across the face. "What the hell," I yelled as tears pooled in my eyes. "You've been gone for three years and that's the first thing you say to me?"

"I see you didn't cut your hair like you told me. Good. I like your hair like that. It's beautiful."

My mouth gaped open like a fish. "Are you seriously complimenting my hair? Why aren't you hugging me and making this moment romantic!" Sasuke chuckled as I silently fumed. "Sakura," he muttered with a bemused smirk on his face. "It's me we're talking about. Have I ever been the one for ROMANTIC?" "No," I snarled as the tears flowed freely down my face. "But I thought being a traitor to the village would change you. Cus, hell, it sure changed me. I don't smile. I can't laugh. There is no reason to live on anymore. But sure, go ahead. Joke about it like it's just a common case of the cold. I'm perfectly fine with it, you ice box!" I ran. I couldn't look at him anymore. It hurt to know he was ok with being a marked traitor while each day, a little piece of me died and was buried with him.

"Sakura! Wait a minute!"

I growled and stalked into our room, MY room. "Don't try to romance me with that beautiful voice of yours, damnit! I won't fall for it a second time!" I slammed the door and rushed toward the bed. I curled into a ball. "GO AWAY! I HATE YOU," I shrieked as tears burned my cheeks. "YOU DON'T CARE! I HAVE BEEN EMPTY SINCE YOU LEFT ME ON THAT FUCKING BENCH, BUT YOU ACT LIKE IT'S A JOKE! I HATE YOU, SASUKE!"

"Please. Open the door."

I froze. He sounded so... vulnerable, like a three year old who needed to be assured that the monster in the closet would not get him. I couldn't help but blanch.

"You're an Uchiha. You can do anything."

"Does this include your forgiveness?"

I could practically hear the excited tone in his voice and I could not resist the laughter from bubbling within me.

"See, I made you laugh."

I whirled around to come face to face with Sasuke and I tried my best to wipe the smile off my face. He must have seen my attempt because he touched my face delicately and chuckled.

"Made you smile too."

It hurt to be here with him, but I had to ask.

"Sasuke, why did you come back," I whispered as I touched his hand. Even if it were my imagination, I felt as if I could still feel his warmth radiating from him.

...

"I wanted to be your reason to live on."

* * *

**Me: Urgh... I guess I should hug Itachi now. _**

**Itachi: *wink* Meow!**

**Me: *hugs Itachi***

**Itachi: *turns human* Purr. *gropes me***

**Me: YOU PERV! *slap***

**Itachi: *grin* You like it.**

**Gaara: *growls* Back off, Uchiha. **

**Itachi: *pulls me closer* You first.**

**Me: O.O OH SHIZZ.**

**Sasori: GIRL FIGHT!**

**Itachi: *growls* I'm a boy!**

**Deidara: That's not what it says on your birth certificate! **

**Me: BURN! **

**Itachi: *glare***

**Me: ... *puppy eyes* I'm sowwy. *kisses Itachi***

**Itachi: ... *faints***

**Me: XD REVIEW! **


End file.
